


【DV】the seed inside you

by coffeewenc42



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-27 13:51:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18195431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffeewenc42/pseuds/coffeewenc42
Summary: CP：但丁x维吉尔；Rate：NC-17；Warning：OOC预警，双性维吉尔预警，未成年mpreg预警，daddy·但丁预警，dirty talk预警，青春疼痛文学，PWP；Summary：但丁做了一个过于真实的，下/流潮湿的梦。





	【DV】the seed inside you

“我以为到了我们这个年纪，已经不会做春梦了。”但丁对维吉尔说，维吉尔只是收敛了眼眸中的锐气，垂下眼帘不动声色地看着侧卧在地上的但丁，视线说不准是有意还是无意地扫过他裤裆处明显的凸起。“但是那个梦过于真实了，梦中的一切，皮肤的触感，汗水的湿咸，都仿佛触手可及，让我醒来时还分不清现实与梦境的界限。”他直直看入维吉尔的眼，搜寻着那冰封的湖面下每一丝波纹的痕迹，“老哥，你告诉我，这只是个梦，还是真实发生过的事情吗？”

***

但丁在清理完魔树树根的当天晚上，做了一个淫糜潮湿的春梦。  
可能是因为白天战斗留下在血液中沸腾的荷尔蒙还残存些许，也可能是因为与自己分别已久的血亲加情人重逢。当事情解决，一切尘埃落定之后，但丁仰躺在魔界荒凉的平原上，头顶是没有星光的地狱穹顶，而身后紧贴着一具温暖的肉体，但丁甚至能感受到这具身体呼吸时的起伏。不可避免的，那许多年前就一直存在的，随着这些年的分别愈演愈烈的渴望有一次悄悄攀上但丁的心头。他浑身酸痛，睡意沉沉，肉体却因为维吉尔的呼吸和体温兴奋地战栗。  
所以似乎不可避免的，但丁有了一个旖旎的梦境。  
但是让他惊异的不是做梦这件事本身，而是梦的内容。  
巧合的是，但丁梦到的也是十几年前他第一次和维吉尔重逢的那天晚上。那晚他回到还没有名字的事务所，躺在床上拿着被维吉尔斩断夺走又换回来的护身符发呆。他刚刚沐浴完，沾着水汽的刘海被发卡夹到脑袋后面，项链上红宝石里面印出来和他的同胞哥哥一模一样的脸。  
但丁盯着那张脸，盯着灯光下宝石棱角的五色反光，思维在杂乱的沼泽里越陷越深。他恼火于维吉尔想要打开魔界封印，但不愿承认内心其实还是有水蒸气一般轻薄的欣喜。  
然后他在炎热夏夜的虫鸣中昏昏欲睡。  
窗吱嘎地清响一声，送进来一阵夹杂着水汽的微凉晚风，但是紧接着一具高热的身体就贴了上来。但丁睁开眼，看见了白天刚刚见过的，脸色潮红的维吉尔，跨坐在他身上，两个人的下身紧密相贴。而维吉尔垂下头，两个人的嘴唇之间只有一指的距离，正好放一只红色的玫瑰。他吐着热气，喊着但丁的名字。  
“但丁。”  
他的嘴唇就覆了上来。  
这个梦境是如此的真实，但丁甚至能感觉到两人下体相接处不正常的潮湿和水汽，而全部都是来自于维吉尔。梦境中的他被这突如其来的甜蜜袭击镇住，手挣扎地想要去拿黑檀木和白象牙，却因为维吉尔的声音停了下来。维吉尔隔着裤子蹭了蹭他已经勃起的下体，声音还是十分冷静，与他的样子不符，蕴含着格陵兰平原上一望无垠的冰川。  
他说：“但丁，你勃起了。”  
但丁有些恼羞成怒于自己的身体反应。但随即维吉尔握住了他的手，撩开自己的蓝色风衣的后摆，引导着他的手贴着那臀部绝妙的曲线一路下滑，直至手指没入一处湿热黏腻之地。但丁下意识的转了转手指，便有汁水流了下来，浇到了他的手指上，甚至从穴口溢出，黏糊糊的落在手心。维吉尔在但丁耳边喘息了一声，紧紧咬住下唇的牙齿表明他并没有表面上看上去那么游刃有余。  
但丁的兴致被提了起来。  
“这是什么？”他故意压低嗓子在维吉尔耳边说话，咬着他的耳廓，手指更加恶劣地在那处潮湿之地绞弄，看着维吉尔的大腿弧线像一根弦一样绷紧又松开。维吉尔笑了两声，倾身啃咬起但丁只有很轻的胡茬的下巴，将但丁的另一只手覆在了自己的小腹上。  
“这是一个累赘，一个意外，母亲曾管它叫奇迹，但是我决定叫它累赘，”他压着但丁的手用力，几乎到了疼痛的地步，但丁感受到手底下有一些潮湿，空气中多了一丝血腥味儿，“今天我试图摆脱掉它，可是它不高兴了，就把我变成了现在这个鬼样子——”  
“帮帮我，但丁。”  
“我可不想随便找个什么人过夜。”  
于是这个梦境变得更加荒唐。梦中的但丁掐住了维吉尔的手腕将他压在了床上。维吉尔伸过头，细腻的舌头舔过两个人十指相扣的手指。他含住但丁的大拇指，灰蓝色的眼睛自下而上看着但丁，但丁从这个角度能看到他因为快感煽情颤动的睫毛。  
但丁用床头的匕首将维吉尔的里衬划开，保留了他的蓝色风衣，任由其随意搭在维吉尔有着玲珑弧线的肩头。梦中的维吉尔只有17岁，身体里发育完全还有一步之遥，模糊地处于成熟和青涩之间的界线。少年人纤巧的线条和成年后会隆起的肌肉此刻在这句身体上达到了诡异的融合。当时的他还会在但丁抓住他阴茎的时候压抑不住低喘出声，会在但丁指奸他后面那个器官的时候，将身体下意识地往但丁手里送。他强装镇定，眼神却很慌乱，处理不了这过分的快感。他用脚后跟小幅度踢着但丁的后背，催促他快点行动，但又在但丁真的加快后红了眼圈。  
“你……就进来，”17岁的维吉尔声音里已经有些破碎，“别用手指玩了！”  
于是，同样17岁的但丁捞起维吉尔的腿架在身边，莽莽撞撞地闯了进去，而梦境的结尾定格在了维吉尔扬起的一小节脖颈上。

***

但丁在无处发泄的燥热中醒来，可是罪魁祸首的春梦的记忆并没有像往常一样褪去。但丁看了一眼睡在他身后的维吉尔，绝望地意识到梦中的维吉尔和真实的他闻起来一模一样，而他的阴茎在感受到维吉尔的气息后硬得更加厉害了。  
“Dammit！”但丁挠挠头，小声地骂了一句。  
他从来没有有过这么真实的梦。或者说正是因为梦境是虚构的，所以其中的细节都无法被填充，更不可能从中诞生什么新的近乎以假乱真的感官感受，而且大部分的细节也会在醒来的时候遗忘，不可能像现在这样历久弥新。当但丁重新回忆那个梦时，反而发现了更多的细节。  
但丁僵住了。他隐约得出了一个新的结论。  
除非这个不是梦境，除非这是一段被人刻意抹去的记忆。  
“嘿，维吉尔……”  
但丁想把维吉尔叫醒与其对峙，却对上一双早已清醒的眼睛。  
“我醒着，”维吉尔说，“你想说什么？”  
他收敛了眼眸中的锐气，垂下眼帘不动声色地看着侧卧在地上的但丁，视线说不准是有意还是无意地扫过他裤裆处明显的凸起。  
哈。但丁想。他老哥其实什么都清楚。  
“你知道吗维吉尔，我梦见17岁的我们俩在做爱。”  
“我以为到了我们这个年纪，已经不会做春梦了。”他决定直接与维吉尔挑明，“但是那个梦过于真实了，梦中的一切，皮肤的触感，汗水的湿咸，都仿佛触手可及，让我醒来时还分不清现实与梦境的界限。”他直直看入维吉尔的眼，搜寻着那冰封的湖面下每一丝波纹的痕迹，“老哥，你告诉我，这只是个梦，还是真实发生过的事情吗？”  
维吉尔只是对他挑了挑眉，在月光下看起来竟然多了些调情的意味。  
“嗯哼。”他只是以两个简短的音节回应。但丁有些吃不准他这暧昧不清的态度。  
“所以……”  
“是发生过。”维吉尔面上不带一丝波澜，但丁听出来他上扬的语调，“顺便提一句，尼禄是你的孩子。”  
“等等？！”但丁晃晃脑袋，一瞬间他对自己的听觉产生了质疑，“你是说……？”  
“是的，是的，无论你想说什么。”维吉尔看上去有些不耐烦了。他走到但丁面前，就像十几年前的维吉尔一样，将他的手覆到了自己的小腹上。但丁感受着手下的柔软和温热，脑子里突然联想出温暖的巢穴，萌发的种子，一切与新的生命有关的东西。  
“他曾经在这里诞生，在这里，是由你埋下的种子，然后长出了新的幼苗——”维吉尔语速不急不缓，语气暧昧，“我直到第三个月才发现有些不对劲，那个小东西已经在我体内扎根开花了；那可真是个小恶魔，就和它父亲一样，有着旺盛的生命力，却以不断吸走我的魔力为代价——”  
但丁按着他的手，想象出的却是几十年前青涩纤细的维吉尔发现自己怀孕时可能的慌乱神色。他自己也只是一个孩子，身上却要已经担负着一个母亲（或者父亲）的重责。他的肚子会一天天变大，身体却一天天虚弱，直到在那纤细的腰部撑出一个宽大的袍子都无法掩饰的弧度，会被嗜血的魔物轻易发现，而那个时候他可能已经不太有能力反抗了——但丁的身体因为这些猥亵的想法颤抖。  
“你怎么会留下尼禄？”他哑着嗓子问，“我以为你会第一时间把它刨掉——”  
“你以为我没有想过？”维吉尔哼了一声，“很可惜，反而是恶魔的那一半血统阻止了我。恶魔们都是本质崇尚力量的生物，你以为它们会让幼崽活在它们的体内拖累它们吗？不会，但是那样恶魔们渐渐面临着灭绝的风险。不知什么时候，恶魔们进化出一种近乎魔咒的本能——幼体在母体中成形之后，母体全身的魔力会自发流向幼体保护它，即使是来自母体自身的意志也不能伤害幼体。如果我想要强行将尼禄从我的身体里拿出来，我的魔力会随着幼体死亡的一刻一起灰飞烟灭。那将会是我的末日。”  
但丁已经控制不住自己的冲动。他将维吉尔压在了草坪上。  
“告诉我更多，”他说，感受到的是违背伦理的情欲色彩。他的手不安分的伸进维吉尔的裤子内，“我想知道我错过的那些细节。”  
维吉尔瞥了他一眼，看出他隐藏在正经表象下的兴奋，却也不戳破。  
“比如？”  
“比如……”但丁的手终于摸到了维吉尔的性器。他捏住了维吉尔阴茎的顶端，将一声喘息逼出维吉尔的喉咙。“比如，你生产时的场景，是什么样的？”  
“嗯……那不是个轻松的过程，”维吉尔将呻吟忍在喉咙里，他那副冷淡的样子却让但丁更加跃跃欲试，“恶魔能提前感知胎儿的降生……我要先为自己扩张……男性恶魔的入口比女性恶魔的入口狭窄很多，要想要生产顺利的话……啊！”但丁的一根指节此刻没入了维吉尔身后的穴口，“尼禄是个胖小子，在没出来之前就将我的肚子撑得很大，想要用自己的手绕过自己的肚子好好扩张并不容易……”  
但丁硬得更痛了，他忍不住想象17岁维吉尔蜷缩起身子，一只手小心翼翼捧着自己的肚子，侧卧着用另一只手的纤细手指撑开自己穴口的景象。他可能一边扩张一边流泪，痛恨自己一时不小心竟然落到了这个地步，在自己伟大计划，继承父亲力量的前夕要这样屈尊座此等下流之事，连带着痛骂起了但丁和肚子里的崽子。然而那些穴肉也不听他的话，在他手指抽出去的一瞬间就又恢复了紧致和弹性。所以维吉尔更委屈了，母体强烈的情绪波动牵连了幼体，于是尼禄开始踢起他的肚子，将维吉尔好不容易积攒起的力气又消耗殆尽。  
但丁的三根手指已经全部没入维吉尔的穴口。他碾压着那些软肉，不时分开手指撑开它们，感觉自己像是在探索一只鱼腹部柔软的血肉。  
“就是这里，”但丁念叨着，“尼禄诞生了……”  
他看着已经随着自己手指的律动，闭眼享受起来的维吉尔，“接下来呢？那他出生的时候，你是什么感受？”  
维吉尔似乎厌烦了与但丁这样废话，简短地给了两个字，“很爽。”  
“哦？”但丁将手指抽出，换上自己的性器捅了进去，从腹部按压着应该是子宫的位置，“比我爽？”  
维吉尔全身都僵硬了，指甲没入但丁的后背。  
“没有……”他从嘴中呜咽着吐出一句。在短暂的示弱后又马上带上了自己完美无瑕的面具，“你得到你想要的答案了，现在给我继续。”  
“我还没问完呢，”但丁调笑道，性器的头部只是浅浅地插入了甬道就停在了那里，并不打算放过他，“你怎么喂养他的？你产奶吗？”  
维吉尔一瞬间看上去想抽出阎魔刀砍了但丁，但是他忍了下去，“我没有奶……很遗憾，而且尼禄刚刚出生的那一天我连动弹的力气都没有。尼禄倒是精力充沛地哇哇大哭，无师自通地爬上了咬我的乳头——可是我哪有奶给他？……”  
但丁学着小婴儿的样子趴在维吉尔的胸口，开始津津有味地吸吮起其中一颗肉粒来，将它咬得又红又肿，“他就是怎么对你的，是吗？就像我现在这样做的一样？”  
“尼禄可没你心里那些下流的思想。”维吉尔反唇相讥。但丁笑了笑，猛地将两个人的下半身拉得更加贴近，维吉尔为此蜷缩起来脚趾，“那你用什么喂养他的？”  
“……用，用我血中的魔力……我在乳头下方用阎魔刀割出一道小口子……”维吉尔的语句已经开始支离破碎，“那些足够让他安静一会儿……等到我的身体恢复了一点儿……”  
“等到你的身体恢复了一点，你就把尼禄扔在了教会门口。”但丁总结道，下身总算狠狠地动了起来，“真是个坏母亲。”  
维吉尔哼了一声，将手攀上了但丁的脖子。

（于是接下来他们就激烈地X了，好了，完结）  
——END——


End file.
